The Story of Tama
by Jumping4Jupiter95
Summary: This is the background story of Tama, who is Odakota's mate. I've been writing the backgrounds of April's cousins' mates because I have no life. Hope you enjoy! Mature for future chapters/edits...


This is Tama's background story... Tama will be introduced in the second book if it ever gets published. I'm working on writing the background of each of April's cousins' mates. If you haven't read my book, Island of the Wolves, you should... message me what you think of it. Half of my proceeds go to an animal-benefiting organization so you'll help animals if you buy it ^_^ If you have any questions, feel free to message me. Read and review please!

Island of the Wolves is mine... the characters are of my own creation/imagination. Tirawa is the Native American deity

* * *

Pronunciations are probably not right, but this is how I say them...

Mirembe: Mur-em-bay (Mur like fur)

Duna: Doo-nuh

Quanna: Kwah-nuh (Kwah like Kwanzaa or mwah with a k)

Abidemi: Ah-bih-deh-me

Adaeze: Uh-days (Adaeze is an African name meaning princess)

Mchumba: Muh-chum-buh (Mchumba is an African name meaning sweetheart, Mirembe calls her daughter that as an affectionate nickname)

* * *

The young pup looked up at her mother expectantly, who took a deep breath and stared down at the young one. Mirembe could sense that the pack had already recognized the new, foreign scent of a pup, and the familiar scent of a friend. She walked in the clearing with her head held high, her pup following close behind.

"Mirembe?"

She nodded, bowing her head into submission to her Alpha. He examined her with his cold, dark brown eyes when she looked up to him. Some Alphas were forgiving. Duna...Duna was not.

"Mirembe…where have you been? Where is your mate?"

"He…he was killed. I have been waiting until my pup was born and until she was healthy enough to run."

The Alpha eyed over the pup, examining her from head to toe.

"And you expected that we would accept her into this pack? Making an allowance because she's the offspring of a member? You know our law, Mirembe."

"I do…"

"Do recite it, for me, Mirembe."

"Those whom are not born inside the pack boundaries are subject to rejection from the pack."

"Exactly, Mirembe."

"Please…please…"

"Don't turn into a babbling heap, Mirembe."

Duna's mate walked out of her hut.

"Mirembe?"

"Stay in the hut, Quanna."

She followed her mate's orders without thinking.

"Duna…what do I have to do?"

"I wish to speak with the pup."

Duna stared over the young female. Her fur, a deep purple, her inquisitive golden eyes standing out, calling to him. Her body was already racy, feminine, and thin. Her beauty, even at this young of an age, was overwhelming for Duna. He couldn't resist his urge as a male. He had a glint in his eyes that Mirembe recognized immediately.

"I'm not leaving you with her," she growled.

Mirembe knew from firsthand experience −everyone knew− that a male of a high rank in the pack would mount the young females for them to be accepted in the pack. If they spoke, they weren't accepted. If they didn't say a word of the incident, they were considered strong and they were accepted. Only Duna would be bothered with the beauties. If he didn't think they were special, they were given to another male.

"Then I guess she won't be in this pack."

"Then we'll leave."

"You won't last, Mirembe!" Duna shouted as the mother walked out with her daughter.

"I've lasted before…and I can manage again."

She walked out of the clearing and continued to walk for miles upon miles. The mother stopped as her daughter collapsed on the ground.

"Momma…I can't go no more."

"Abidemi…you have to."

"Momma…I can't."

"Please, Abidemi…please."

"Momma…I'm hungry and thirsty and tired…I can't go no more."

"Abidemi…do you want to play a game?"

"Yes," the young pup smiled.

"Okay, Abidemi…here's how the game works. Make believe that you're an Alpha's daughter an…"

"Duna?"

"NO! No, dear… another Alpha's daughter…and I'm your caretaker…and I have to get you home safely…and we're journeying across the wilderness to get you home safely."

"Okay!"

They continued trekking across the African plains.

"What do I call you?"

"Mirembe."

"Okay. Mirembe?"

"Yes, Abidemi?"

"That's Adaeze Abidemi to you, Mirembe."

"Yes, Adaeze Abidemi?"

"I'm tired. Will you carry me?"

Mirembe allowed an exasperated sigh to escape her mouth.

"No, Adaeze Abidemi. Your father told me that for your training you have to walk everywhere."

"Oh…okay."

They walked for miles more, Mirembe following the trace of civilization. She stopped about ten miles away from a small village, walking into the thick brush of nearby vegetation, the only physical remembrance of her beloved following closely.

"Oh, Tirawa…how are we going to do this," Mirembe muttered to herself.

"What, Momma?"

"Nothing, Abidemi, nothing."

She pulled down long fronds from the trees with her teeth.

"Abidemi…you will be seeing new beings…and we will transform to look like them. You will not reveal to them that we are wolves. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Momma."

"Good…now, think your name in your thoughts."

"Why?"

"Just do it, mchumba."

Her daughter transformed into her human form, and Duna was could see it, she was already beautiful. Her skin was a medium brown, her deep purple hair falling in a silky sheet around her face, and her golden eyes standing out. She was such an exact blend of her parents. Her mother's long legs and thin build… her father's inquisitive golden eyes and confident smile… a perfect blend of her mother's light brown skin and her father's dark brown skin. Mirembe formed and pulled out vines from surrounding trees.

"Come, Abidemi."

The child crawled over to her mother hesitantly. Mirembe wrapped the fronds around Abidemi and secured them with the vine. She formed back to her wolven shape.

"Momma, I can't go back!"

"You need another word, mchumba. I will not tell you just yet so you don't give our kind away by accident or get yourself killed. Now…grab those extra fronds and vines, and get on ya Momma's back."

"Okay, Momma."

Abidemi did as she was told, and Mirembe followed her nose to a watering hole.

"Climb this tree, Abidemi, and do not come down until I come back. If I am not back by nightfall, go to the cave next to Duna's and tell the female that you're my daughter. But, do _not_ let Duna see or smell you."

"Okay, Momma."

Abidemi climbed the tree with ease and balanced on a branch at the top. Mirembe walked down to the water, following the scent of a weakened crocodile. She bounded over to it and sank her teeth into it's weak spot.

"_An easy kill…too easy_," she thought.

She dragged the large reptile over to the tree where Abidemi was.

"Come down, Abidemi."

The young girl shimmied down the tree and jumped off gracefully about halfway down.

"What are you gonna do with that, Momma?"

"Skin it, smoke the meat, and sell the hide."

Mirembe dragged the crocodile a mile towards the village. She formed and tied the fronds around herself, then she made a large satchel with some of the fronds. She made a fire and skinned the large croc, wrapping its hide in the remaining fronds. She smoked the meat and wrapped it in the leaves of a nearby fruit tree. She put the meat in the satchel. She put it over her back and put Abidemi on her shoulders before grabbing the wrapped hide.

"Mchumba," Mirembe said as she walked toward the village, "this…we will have some hardships. However…we will survive and thrive. You musn't speak of who we are or allow males to touch you. You're stronger than them…it would take little to overpower them. If someone tries to touch what's covered, you run and find me."

"Okay, Momma."

* * *

Cool... so, yeah... this is Tama/Abidemi ^_^ I'll add more when I have time. Let me know what you think... I will greatly appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
